Bringing Buffy Back
by Cypress1
Summary: Willow keeps a record of all her thoughts until she comes up with something so bizarre..
1. Bringing Buffy Back Part One

Willow enters what was once Mrs. Summer's room, which now was covered by old pieces of parchments due to Willow's magickal research. Among the muddled up mess Willow takes out a notebook filled with records of articles. She rips it out and begins writing.  
  
**  
  
Hate. That's all I'm feeling. Hate my friends, hate my life and hate Buffy. It's been a few months, since the accident. The anger, the depression, the happiness, all of it is gone. Only hate left. I can't stand how she left us like this, leaving her little sister behind. Leaving my friends behind. Leaving me behind. I was her best friend. Key word, best. I know I shouldn't be mad because of her death, but I need to get out all this treachery, all this angst. Everyone is so depressed; I'm the only one trying to put on the happy mask. Everyone thinks I'm being insensitive, everyone but Tara. Every night before I lay my head we cry together to get out all our negativity. This night I'm not gonna, this night I'm gonna write my heart out.  
  
I can feel the darkness fulfilling me. It wont stop manifesting until she is back, which will be never. Only Tara may help me. She is the only person that makes me happy in life. When I'm around her I feel like the world has left for a while. The world is an exact replica of hell. Tara is my heaven to me. Her words are wise and gentle like the Goddess. She is so pretty that it blinded me for life. I wont be able to think anything is beautiful besides her. She doesn't hurt emotionally anything…or at least I thought so until it happened. When Tara lost her sanity I thought she would never be the same. I thought that I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I felt so angry. Yet also I felt happy. For a split second this is what she got herself into. Mocking my usage of magick. Sure, she's concern but hey- it's my will. I hoped she'd get better but at the same time I hope she learned something from this. Little did I know it would scar her for life.  
  
Dawn is going really rebellious. She is skipping school and making me do her homework. I try to hide my rage but she lost too many people already. Yet, for now, since I still kinda feel like bitching, she is such a brat. She is really getting annoying with all this 'Buffy would let me do it', alls she does is whine and complain. In the darkest shadows of my mind I sometimes wish…the priests never turned her into Buffy's sister. If they made her out of Buff, how can she be such a pain in the ass?  
  
Anya and Xander seem to be acting weird. Something is going on, I can sense it. Maybe Anya is pregnant? Or Xander proposed to her. Yea right haha! Xander asking Anya to get married? Anya only cares for herself. I think I'm gonna stick with the Anya is pregnant idea and not say anything cause it's kinda scary. Just think, demonic Xanders? Erk!  
  
The BuffyBot is a total failure. Sure, her technology is great but her personality is completely screwed. She is nothing like the real Buffy, I can barely remember Buff's jokes. I'm gonna try a little robotic trick, called memory loop, where she can account past fights so she can actually create strategic plans. I tried to hack the programs code but I keep getting the 'ACCESS DENIED' message. I might as well give up and battle the forces of evil on my own. My powers have grown since I first began. No one would be better than Buffy…except herself. And she aint coming back…unless…  
  
**  
  
Willow suddenly notices the door gently open. It was Tara. "Hey sweetie, what you up to?"  
  
Willow paused silently looking at what she wrote. She slowly looked up and replied "Nothing…" She looked at the notebook again and the text disappeared.  
  
END OF PART ONE 


	2. Bringing Buffy Back Part Two

Willow gently woke up, with her hair all messed up and without the special glow. She looked at Tara who lay beside her and gave her a peck on the lips while she was still sleeping peacefully. Willow suddenly remembered what she was doing the night before and whispered 'Ricercos'. As if it was already there, the notebook was right in front of her with everything she was writing last night. Willow placed her finger on the notebook and words began to appear.  
  
**  
  
I'm so tired, yet I feel that a good write will perk me up. I almost forgot about…the idea. I did some astral traveling to the Magic Box last night and peeked inside an ancient Egyptian Book of the Dead. According to my research I may be able to bring back Buffy. Well not right now, in like a few more months. Which is good, cause I'll have some time to prepare for the ritual. Well I'm not gonna say anything to the gang yet, partly because I'm a little pissed off at them and also they wont take it so well. Neither will Tara, she still is recovering from the argument we had a few months ago. What's taking her so long? I mean yea, serious depression but hey she can get over it. Gee, didn't still know I'm in a bad mood. I don't know a lot about myself do I?  
  
While I was traveling to the Magic Box I stopped by at Giles to see how things are going. Apparently he is locking himself in his bedroom and sip tea all night. It was depressing and pathetic all mixed together. Shame he waste his time depressing instead of being more…cheerful. I mean yea, I miss Buffy just as much but we have to try and keep ourselves together until…then. Until Buffy comes back from the dead. Until Osiris blesses us with his resurrection. Once that is over we'll all be happy…  
  
**  
  
The waking of Tara suddenly startled Willow. "Hey Tara. You ok?"  
  
Tara brushed her hair with a comb near by "Yea I guess, I cant believe we didn't cry last night, it was kinda cool…. umm…Will, why you looking at a blank notebook?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yea. Well I'm practicing my concentration techniques."  
  
"Oh whatever… Lets have some brek."  
  
Willow gave a face. "Well, I needa go to…school yea school! I have to work on a big project honey. Sorry sweetie. How 'bout we have a date tonight? Huh? How about that?"  
  
Tara gave a long sigh. "Um… Yea sure… Ok I guess. I was just sorta hoping we could have like an all gang breakfast…but if you can't make it…"  
  
Willow noticed her despair so she said nothing, gave her a hug and left in a flash. When she finally came to UC library she looked up 'Ancient Egyptian Book of the Dead'. Her search came up with a fiction book and a set of historical articles. Willow got the book and began writing again in her journal  
  
**  
  
I wish I didn't say 'I got to go to school', I should've said I had said I have to go to the Magic Box but hey—she'd figure it out. The books here are sucky, not magickally related but this book "Egyptian Book of the Dead: The Magic and mystery" might have something, but I doubt it.  
  
Ok here's what it says:  
  
'This book in specific belonged to a family worshipping the fertility & resurrection God, Osiris. The spells and rituals within are all Osirian related, which were very famous to farmers and those who have lost a loved one. The objects usually used were: the typical Urn of Osiris, a very rare object and only a few remain today. Also a blessed one was usually needed as well"  
  
Wow, that was interesting huh? Ok this Urn thing, where the hell can I get it? Why does ritual have to be so expensive? Then again that is where all the fun is…the malevolent chanting, powerful orbs surrounding me, the confidence in knowing your getting what you want…so intriguing! Sorry my dark side taking over…not that that's bad or anything, its cool, its powerful! I can't believe I'm tired, I should've had brek, I really need some.  
  
**  
  
Willow looks proudly at her research and gently closing her notebook. She checks out the book and rushes to the Café near by. As she orders she hears a way to recognizable voice. "Willow what are you doing here? Tara told us you were researching." It was obviously Xander and his honey Tara.  
  
Willow began to move her feet a bit uncomfortably. "Well…you see…I couldn't find the book I was looking for. See I'm researching on…the history of demonic figures' Willow couldn't believe she said that.  
  
"Ooh demons? Well I'm sure you know I was one of the best demonesses of my time! Strange, I didn't know UC had demonology as a course." Anya said curiously.  
  
"You see, it's umm…figures classes. Like, godly figures, political figures, dark figures even action figures!" Willow didn't even notice she let out a nervous laugh. "Well gotta go see ya."  
  
After she burst out of the café Willow had no choice but to go home.  
  
END OF PART TWO 


End file.
